Naruto: A New Life
by Sliver Lynx
Summary: Though at first Naruto's life was a nightmare, its about to get a hundred times better! Sorry about the lackluster summary!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey everyone I'm back and way more awesome than before... actually that's a lie I'm not as awesome as I was before. This fanfic will be my way of figuring out if I still can make entertaining stories. I'm not sure how it will turn out but I'm hoping for the best. Now some information, this will be a NarutoxHarem fic. (I'll put a list up soon) A few characters will be genderswapped and some of the characters are different in terms of personality. One character who will change personality wise will be Naruto of course. He will act differently when it comes to different people. So yeah be ready for that and sexiness throughout the story. Ok then let's get started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques, flamers are not allowed. I can't stress how much I don't need you guys at the moment.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime or movies. Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

**~Chapter 1~**

~Konoha: 6:10PM~

Reddish-orange clouds loomed over Konoha, dusk was here. Villagers made their way home but a group of them: about twenty-five of them in total weren't going home. They were in the middle of a chase, who were they chasing? Well that would be Naruto Uzumaki: fifteen year old chūnin-level ninja of Konoha and jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Because Naruto held the Kyuubi within him, the villagers saw him as the Kyuubi. Because of this they have attacked Naruto since he was born. Along with trying to kill him they also glare at him, picked on him, or use any other forms of abuse they can think of. At the moment the mob of villagers chasing him were hell-bent on hurt him. Naruto found himself running down alleyways, jumping over walls and fences and leaping from roof to roof as he tried to get away.

When he finally lost the mob for the moment, the blonde teen found himself going in the right direction towards his home. If he could make it there he would be safe. As he turned the corner he didn't see the woman walking towards him until they bumped into each other. The woman landed on her butt and Naruto fell back a foot or two"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." As the woman looked up, Naruto recognized her. It was Mebuki Haruno: the mother of his teammate Sakura Haruno.

"Oh that's quite alright Naruto. I wasn't looking where I was going ether."

As he held his hand out to help her up Naruto noticed that she was beautiful, far more than he had remembered from seeing her three years ago though that might be because he was so focused on learning Jutsu at the time that he did not notice. She was a voluptuous beauty even for her age; she has large breasts, juicy hips, and a luscious plump ass. She has shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair with a single bang which falls down over her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink pants that stopped before her shins along with brown sandals. Her clothes did all they could to emphasize her voluptuous body. She looked so different from Sakura! He hardly believed they were blood relatives.

Naruto helped her to her feet, Mebuki then dusted her dress off before she asks "If I may ask, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh I was..." Before he tells her, they interrupted. "Damn it! Where did that demon go, we have to find him and kill him." A member of the mob shouts as they near the area where they are at.

"Shit they are getting close!" Naruto said out loud in a panic as he looked back towards the alleyway he came from, he then turns back to Mebuki and says" I'm sorry but I have to go." as Naruto was about to take off running again, he felt her hands catch his sleeve effectively stopping him from going anywhere. Looking back at Mebuki, Naruto saw that she had a look of worry on her face.

"Wait Naruto! What's going on?" even her voice held a vast amount of worry.

Looking from her then to the alleyway he just came from, Naruto briefly debated whether to tell her but in the end as he gaze at her beautiful worry filled green eyes. He felt like he had no choice but to tell her.

"I'm being chased by a mob hell-bent on ether severely hurting or killing me because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within me." Mebuki brought one of her hands up to her mouth. She had forgotten about that, he was the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and because so many people died. The villagers had come to hate Naruto who held it within him. Unlike the rest of the villagers though she didn't hate Naruto. She knew that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi that was held inside him. He was himself and nothing else!

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Mebuki asked in a worried tone.

"I going to go back home. It the safest place for me now." he said as he took one more look back into the alleyway.

"Then you should go right away if that is true, it will be better than risking yourself out here." she said as she now gripped the front of his jacket, worry still noticeable in her voice.

"Thank you for worrying about me but there is something else that is worrying me?" Naruto says as he looks at her in her eyes.

"It's just that those villagers chasing me might do something to you just because you are in the same area as me. S-so I would like it if you could come with me!" he said in a softly, concerned voice. He knew what these villagers were like when they formed a mob, they would stop it nothing to kill him and if someone stood in their way they would deal with that person. The few people who had tried to help him in the past had been hurt severally for doing so.

Mebuki found herself slightly shocked, he was actually asking her to come with him. If this was a normal situation she would politely refuse but this time was different. She understood the situation, she could see that Naruto was in trouble and she would be too but most of all it was the way he said it. It was very clear that he was afraid for her safety, he wanted nothing to happen to her and that touched her heart deeply.

Nodding her head Mebuki says" Ok Naruto I will come with you. I also thank you for worrying about me."

Smiling Naruto extends his hand again, Mebuki looks at his hand for a moment before she hears him explain" I'm going to use the **Shunshin no Jutsu** to get us out of here but the thing is I still have not perfected it yet so you are going to have to trust me and hold on to my hand." Naruto expected her to at least hold his hand if not that his arm but to his extreme surprise she moves closer and wraps her arms around his neck. He blushed instantly and intensely when felt her large breasts against his chest, it wasn't help him at all. Especially since a certain part of his body was starting to grow in his pants, he tried to will it away but it was no good it wasn't going anywhere. Just as troubling Naruto felt it rub against her, he held in a moan which almost got out. He had never been this intimately close to a woman he barley knew before. It was a new experience for him.

Mebuki blushed as well as she could feel herself getting aroused but then when she felt her chest rub against him, it made her even more aroused. That wasn't it though when she felt that part of Naruto's body press against her, she barely managed to hold in a moan.

It has been so long since she has been this close to a man, having divorced her husband two years ago, she has not touched a man in such an intimate way since then. So it was difficult to not answer the urges now that she had such a handsome man as Naruto so close to her. Mebuki made sure to suppress those urges as she got comfortable and held on tight. Naruto wanted to get going soon, so with one hand on her back and forming the hand sign with his free hand. Naruto and Mebuki disappeared in a shower of sparks before the mob that was chasing him turned the corner...

~At Naruto's house edge of Konoha~

In front of his house, Naruto and Mebuki arrive safely, upon noticing that they had arrived. They both separate, unknown to the other they were both feeling somewhat disappointed at the loss of each other. They both stare at one another for a few seconds before Naruto says" Now that we are safe I guess it would be a good idea if you head home before it gets dark." her house wasn't far from his, if she left now she could get home in about ten minutes.

Mebuki nodded but made no move to leave, she actually thought that what he said was wrong.

"I don't think that's the right thing for me to do Naruto, what if they had seen me when we left. If they know where I live they'll head for my house." Naruto frowned as he heard this, she could be right. What if they had seen her, they could head to her home and wait for her and if they get their hands on her, no he didn't want to think about it. It was a good thing Sakura was doing some training at hospital so she wouldn't be coming for the next few days.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts Naruto spoke up.

"I think you might be right it's too dangerous for you to go home...s-s-so if it alright with you, you could stay h-here. I mean if you want too of course; I won't force you if you don't want to stay but I do have enough rooms. So it wouldn't be a problem if you wanted to stay!" Naruto's nervousness caused Mebuki to smile, he was so cute when he was like this. She could now see what her daughter Sakura had said about him being cute was true. She had no problems staying with him at his house. She trusted him more than ever now plus she wanted to take a shower to relieve the stress of today.

Putting that thought aside Mebuki could see that Naruto was waiting for her answer, so she nods before she says" That would be fine Naruto." They smiled at each other before Naruto lead the way to his front door...

Now inside, Naruto and Mebuki both made their way to the living room, seeing as there was still some daylight left they decided to talk a bit before going to sleep. They were both sitting on one of the couches in the living room.

They began to talk to each other.

"So Naruto what were you doing before everything happened today?" Mebuki asks in a curious tone.

"Oh well I had finished my training for today so I was on my way home." Naruto replies.

"Oh what type of training were you doing?" Mebuki asks eagerly as she wanted to know more.

Naruto was a little caught off guard by her eagerness but he felt happy for some reason.

"Well I'm training on my Jutsu specifically **Fūton** and **Suiton Jutsu**; I don't have any of those type so I decided to learn some."

"Wow Naruto you can train on two types of Jutsu in a single day. That's amazing! Can you tell me which ones you are learning?"

"Oh well the ones I'm learning are the **Fūton: Renkūdan** and the **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**."

"Wow those are high level Jutsu Naruto! Do you have any trouble learning them?" Mebuki says/asks with concern and awe in her voice.

Shaking his head Naruto says" Well the **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** is giving me a few problems but I don't have any problems learn the **Fūton: Renkūdan**. I think it maybe because of my affinity for **Fūton** and not **Suiton**."

Hearing that he was having trouble with his Jutsu, Mebuki started to wished that she could help him but her only affinity was for **Doton** so she wouldn't be much help plus it didn't help that she hasn't been a Ninja since she gave birth to Sakura.

"Isn't there someone who could help you Naruto? I would hate to see you have problems with your training."

"No there is no one who can help me, my Sensei is on an extended mission in the Land of Claws but I like train on my own so it's not so bad."

"Oh ok Naruto well I hope you overcome the problems with Jutsu."

"Thank you I hope I can too." Naruto replied before they both settled into a comfortable conversation. They talked for a long time, long enough that it was getting close to midnight. Looking outside they both noticed this and knew it was time to get ready to go to sleep.

So Naruto asked Mebuki to follow him to her room so she could sleep. They went out the door leading into the hallway and towards the stairs at the end of the hall. Going up the stairs they end up in another hallway with rooms on either end. From this hallway they go left and stop at the second to last room. This would be her room, opening the door they come into a big bedroom.

It has a king sized bed, a cabinet for clothes off to the side, a door leading to the bathroom, and a window which looked out to the forest. As Mebuki began to look around Naruto says" You can use this room for tonight, the bathroom is through that door if you wish to take a shower also there is some clothes for you to wear in that cabinet. Well I should leave so you can get some rest." Naruto says then begins to leave.

Turning to speak to him Mebuki smiles and says"Thank you Naruto and good night."

Stopping to turn Naruto smiles before he says" Good night Mebuki."

~Next morning~

The next morning Mebuki and Naruto were on their way to her house but since he couldn't be seen walking with her to her house, he at least wanted to escort her out of the forest. As they walked through an old forested path, they talked again and Mebuki decided to bring up Sakura.

"So Naruto how's your relationship with my daughter?" Mebuki was unsure of what their relationship was like, she knew they were friends but she didn't know much more than that.

Naruto began to blush, before he says"Well I know we are friends."

Mebuki could tell by his blushing that his feelings for Sakura were deep.

"You like my daughter don't you" Mebuki asks which causes Naruto to blush even redder before he looks at her. As he did, he knew he couldn't lie so he told her the truth.

"Y-Yes I do but she likes someone else so..." Naruto smiled but Mebuki could see that it was a sad smile.

_'Oh Sakura why can't you see that you have such a good person right next you.' _She thought sadly.

Grabbing his arm Mebuki stops him, Naruto turns to look at her as she says" Naruto I'm sorry that Sakura can't see your feelings for her. I believe she is making a big mistake. To be honest If I was her I wouldn't ignore your feelings." Hearing this Naruto smiled before he takes her hand in his and says." Thank you Mebuki."

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, before Mebuki saw Naruto blush then gulp and say"M-Mebuki c-can I ask you something?" Mebuki couldn't help thinking he was cute again. She nodded her head as a feeling of anticipation came over her, she didn't know where it was coming from.

Naruto lets out a deep breath before he says"I-I w-would like to k-kiss you if I can and I know that this sounds unreasonable and out of nowhere and I can understand if you don't want too..." Mebuki blushed, she had never thought he would ask her this but she didn't find herself opposed to kissing him. He was a handsome young man and an available one at that.

_'Maybe I should! He has been so kind to me and he's so handsome too. So why not!'_ and with that thought Mebuki caught Naruto off guard again, she leans up and kisses him full on the lips. Naruto found himself wide-eyed for a few seconds before he quickly returned the kiss. As they kissed, Mebuki wraps her arms around his neck, one of her hands tangled into his messy blond hair. She even pressed her large breasts against his chest. Naruto too wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands were on her plump ass as he squeezed and messaged it. A bold move but one that brought out moans from Mebuki.

As she moaned Naruto licked her lips, to which Mebuki opened her mouth. His tongue slide in and began a battle for dominance. After a few minutes of this battle Mebuki pulled away in defeat. Naruto overwhelmed her, between his hands squeezing her ass and his amazing kiss. She couldn't last, she had to pull away even if she didn't want to. She was in need of air and she could bet that Naruto did as well.

Gasping for air they both looked at each other with equal blushes on their faces. Smiling Mebuki and Naruto move apart but continue to look at each before they begin walking towards end of the forest, hand in hand no less...


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hey everyone here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who left comments. I really appreciate it! it made me feel like people really like it stories. Ok then let's get started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques but flamers are not allowed. I can't stress how much I don't need flamers at the moment.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime or movies. Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

**~Chapter 2~**

~Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office, 11:24AM~

Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju was working on some paperwork at the moment. These papers she was working on were about the mob that chased after Naruto yesterday, when she first heard about the mob. She was beside herself with anger and worry, Naruto was one of the most precious people in her life, she cared about him just as much as she cared about her assistant Shizune whom she thought of as family.

She would have gone to his home yesterday to check on him but she needed to tell the Konoha Council of what had happened and her intentions on how she was going to deal with the mob. Because of this she was unable to go and visit him. Of course during the meeting she had some problems especially with the civil side of the council. The main contributor of these problems was the warhawk Danzo. Fortunately for her the shinobi side was supportive of her. All of them knew Naruto in one way or another so they always supported him. Because of the split between both sides the meeting dragged on all night and finally ended five hours ago, after which Tsunade immediately went home to sleep. She was too tired to do anything else.

Before she had gone to the meeting she made sure that every member of the mob was found and interrogated. After the interrogation most would be on their way to prison, for the first timers they had sentences no shorter than five years while others who had done this before would be getting longer sentences. The leaders on the other hand would not go to prison they would be executed. She would have had them all executed but she knew that wouldn't go over well with civilian council. So she could only executing the leaders. She hoped this would discourage any further attempts to form mobs but that was not likely.

Along with the paperwork Tsunade was also waiting for Naruto to arrive, She heard from Shizune that he had sent a clone to tell her that he would be coming over so he could ask her something.

Yawning Tsunade stretches as she tries to wake her tired body, while she was still stretching she heard someone knock on her door. Looking at the door she says" Enter!" As the door opens she sees the very person she was waiting for walk in. It was Naruto, he had his usual smile on his face, the one that warmed her heart when she saw it. She felt it made him look even more handsome than he already was. What he wore made him look handsome as well. He was wearing his headband tied around his forehead with a black cloth. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with dark blue pants along with a dark green flak jacket. The very one she gave him when he became a chūnin. He also had on black ninja sandals and a pair of black short metal-plated gloves that had the leaf symbol on them. If she remembered correctly they where a gift from his sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Good morning Tsunade-chan!" He says cheerfully as he walks up to her desk.

Looking at him all the worry she felt yesterday came rushing back. Tsunade wasted no time, she quickly got up from her chair and went up to him. When she got to him, she hugged him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't want to let him go.

"I'm so glad you're alright Naruto!" Her voice had a quiver that Naruto noticed, he could tell that she was close to crying.

Naruto hugged her back, he placed his hands on her back. When he hugged her back Naruto felt her buried her head into his neck and nuzzled him. He felt something wet hit his neck as she did, he soon heard her sniff as well as she tried to hold herself back from crying. It was the reason she buried her face in his neck, she didn't want to let him see her cry.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She repeated, her voice broke a little more as she said this. She was losing it, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Her worry had been that great.

Hearing this Naruto began to rub her back with one of his hands and with the other he caressed the back of her head. He was soothing her, he didn't want her to cry. He never liked seeing her cry, he had seen her cry one to many times when she had spells of depression. He was there for her like he was now.

As he held her, he could hear her call out to him again"Oh Naruto I didn't want you to see me cry."

"Its alright Tsunade-chan I'm here for you." Naruto says in a soft and soothing voice.

Tsunade continues crying for another minute before she says" I'm know you are but I was just so worried about you Naruto!"

Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but hug her closer. She was one of the few people in his life who cared about him to such a degree. He felt so blessed to know her.

"I'm glad you worry about me Tsunade-chan I really am but you know I can take care of myself."

Hearing this she raises her head to look at him in his eyes before she says" I know you can but when I thought about what could have happened to you! I couldn't help but feel afraid that you might die."

Raising one of his hands to wipe away a tear Naruto says" Do you trust me Tsunade-chan?"

Wiping away the rest of her tears she says" Of course I do" She trusted him with her heart, her soul and her life.

Smiling Naruto says" Then trust me when I say I won't die ever! I mean I still haven't become Hokage yet!" a grin begins to form on her face upon hearing his reply.

Tsunade remembered his goal of becoming Hokage. He was dead set on becoming Hokage, in fact it was his determination to do so that convinced her to become the Godaime Hokage after she was so reluctant at first.

Seeing her smile Naruto says with one of his own." Good Tsunade-chan! You look way prettier when you smile."

Blushing Tsunade wipes away the last of her tears before she says" Thank you Naruto." she then leans up and kisses him on his cheek.

Pulling away from Naruto, Tsunade remembers that he wanted to ask her something.

"So Naruto. Shizune told me that you wanted to ask me something?" She says as he sits down in one of the chairs in front of her desk a while she sits on the edge of her desk.

Nodding to her with a blush Naruto says" Well I was wondering if I could go to the Land of the Waves."

Interested she asks" Why do you want to go there?"

"Well there's something I want to go and get."

"And what would that be?" She asks curiously.

"It's a secret but it is important for later."

"You're not going to tell are you?" Tsunade asks as looks at him.

Shaking his head Naruto says" Nope."

Thinking about it Tsunade soon shook her head before she says" I can't let you go Naruto that country has had sightings of the Akatsuki recently. What if one of them sees you?" concern was heavy in her voice; she didn't want them to find out about Naruto.

Upon hearing the concern in her voice, Naruto again couldn't help but feel happy to know that.

Replying in a soft voice as he stands up Naruto says" Don't worry Tsunade-chan, I won't let them see me plus you know they don't like to stay in one place for too long."

Hearing what he said Tsunade agreed with he said but it was unwise to underestimated the Akatsuki Pushing off from her desk, she looks straight into his deep ocean blue eyes. As she looks into his, he looks into her own light brown eyes. Finally coming to her answer Tsunade says" Ok you can go but you are not going without an escort."

Hearing her reply Naruto's groans a little before he says" An escort."

Nodding her head Tsunade says" Yes Naruto an escort."

"Is having an escort the only way I'll be able to go." Naruto asks as he continues to look at her.

"Yes Naruto that is the only way you'll be able to go." Tsunade tells him.

"Fine so who's my escort?" Naruto asks in a sigh as he sits down in the chair with a childish pout on his face.

Walking back to her chair with a smile on her face Tsunade sits down then looks through a list of ninja. She needed to make this choice with caution, whoever she chose to send with him had to like him. The only problem was not that many did.

_'let's see Kakashi…no he is on a mission in the Land of Claws, Sakura…no she training at the hospital for the time being, Sasuke is under house arrest, Team Eight is on a mission in the Land of Rivers, Team Nine is on a mission in the Land of Swamps, and Team Ten is on a mission in the Land of Wind…Wait don't tell me there is no one I can send with hi…Of course! She might do they've known each for a long time so I know there will be no problem.' _Tsunade then looks up from her list to see Naruto sitting patently in the chair.

She still found that surprising, he really has changed since he came from his three-year training trip.

"Ok Naruto I found someone who can escort you."

Looking at her Naruto asks" Oh who is it?" his voice held curiosity.

"It's Tsume Inuzuka." Naruto's eyes widen a little at the name. He wasn't expecting Tsume. She wasn't the type to do these types of missions.

"So Tsume will be the one going with me?" Naruto says as he thinks about it some more.

Raising an eyebrow Tsunade asks" Will that be alright with you?"

Nodding his head Naruto says" It's alright with me."

"Good then when are you going to leave so I can tell her?" Tsunade asks as she sees him stand up from the chair.

"Tell her to meet at the entrance to Konoha in the morning in three days and to pack enough for a week at the least." Naruto says heads for the door.

Nodding Tsunade she calls for an Anbu to send a message to the Inuzuka Compound as Naruto leaves…


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Hey everyone! The next chapter is here. Sorry that it took a little long to upload. When I was about to upload it I noticed that I could spice it up so I decided to write more into the chapter. Ok now I want to thank everyone who left a comment. Your comments mean a lot to me and they make me smile every time I see a new one pop up. For those of you who are wondering when this fanfic will get more serious. The answer to that is after chapter four! Once I'm done introducing the current main characters for this story in chapter four then it will get serious. Ok then let's get started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques but flamers are not allowed. I can't stress how much I don't need flamers at the moment.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime or movies. Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

**~Chapter 3~**

**~Inuzuka compound: Tsume's Bedroom~**

Currently tossing and turning in her bed is the young matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan Tsume Inuzuka. She has a lot on her mind at the moment, the most prominent of which was Naruto Uzumaki. The teenage Chunin who held a very precious place in her heart, in fact he was as precious to her as her own children and it was because of how precious he was to her that she was beside herself with anger and worry when she first heard of what happened to him last night. It took all of her self-control to keep from finding the people who formed the mob and killing them. That's how much Naruto meant to her, she was willing to kill anyone who tried to hurt him.

As she lay there on her bed, Tsume felt conflicted, she really wanted to go and visit Naruto today but she had a feeling that he might need sometime alone so he could get over what happened. Yet in another part of her mind, she still wanted to go and see him. She wanted to see for herself that he was alright and if need be to help him deal with what happened.

As Tsume wrestled with the idea of just getting up and going to see him, she heard footsteps coming to her door, sniffing the air Tsume could tell that it was her oldest child and only daughter Hana Inuzuka. When Hana makes it to her door, she hears her knock before she calls out to her as she entered her room "Hey mom, an Anbu just came by and said that Tsunade-sama is waiting for you. Looks like there's a mission for you."

Sitting up in bed Tsume replies "Thank you Hana. I'm going to get ready." her daughter smiles and nods before she leaves. As Tsume gets up to get dressed she starts to think_ 'I wonder what this mission will be about this time...hopefully I can go and see Naruto-kun before I leave.' _As she looked through her closet for clothes to wear, she began to feel a bit anxious. She wasn't sure she felt like this but hopefully it wasn't anything bad.

After getting dressed, Tsume heads for her door so she can leave...

**~Hokage Tower~**

At the Hokage Tower, Tsume was standing in front of Tsunade's Office. She knocks on the door then waits for a few seconds before she hears Tsunade say "Enter" turning the knob on the door, she pushes it open and walks inside. In front of the back windows she sees Tsunade sitting behind her desk working on some paperwork.

Looking up from her paperwork Tsunade greets her "Oh Tsume its good to see you."

Walking up to her desk Tsume greets her as well "It's good to see you too Tsunade-sama, I heard that there is a mission for me?"

Nodding her head Tsunade says" Yes I do, I have an S-rank escort mission for you to do."

Hearing the rank and mission type, Tsume groaned a little, while she was happy it was a S-rank she was not happy that it was an escort mission. It wasn't her specialty, she was better suited at tracking and ambushing than escorting. In fact she hasn't had an escort mission since her time as a Genin.

"Tsunade-sama you know my abilities don't lie in escorting."

"Yes I know that Tsume but I believe you'll be the best one for this mission plus you're the only available who won't have a problem with the person you will be escorting." Tsunade explains.

Interested Tsume asks "So who will I be escorting and to where?"

Smiling Tsunade response "You will be escorting Naruto Uzumaki to the Land of Waves."

Realizing what she meant by _'you're the only available who won't have a problem with who you will be escorting' _ Tsume replies "I see so that's why you chose me for this mission." What Tsunade had said was true, she was one of the few people in the village that didn't have a problem with Naruto. She has known him since he was a newborn so it was no wonder why she chose her.

"So when will we be leaving and for how long?" Tsume asks as she felt the anxiousness return.

"You will be leaving early in the morning in three days, Naruto will be waiting for you at Konoha's main entrance. As for how long you will need to pack for one week at the least." Tsunade explains.

Nodding her head Tsume turns and begins to leave but before she can, Tsunade calls out to her "One more thing Tsume! I would like it if you could keep this mission a secret. Seeing as Naruto is still in danger from the Akatsuki, I don't want anyone knowing where he is going. Is that understood?"

Tsume nodded in agreement, she too didn't want the Akatsuki finding out "Don't worry Tsunade-sama! I'll keep it a secret." and with that she left Tsunade's office...

**~Sometime later~**

After leaving the Hokage Tower, Tsume had made her way to see Naruto at his house. She had decided to go and see him and was nearly there too, only about five minutes away. As she jumped from tree to tree, Tsume heard something far off in front of her. So stopping on the next branch, she begins to listen.

_'I wonder what's that sound? It sounds oddly familiar.' _she thought to herself.

_'It almost sounds lik...' _she stopped her thought mid sentence when she figured it out. Someone was fighting and it sounded like it was coming from Naruto's house. Worried, Tsume quickly took off towards his house.

_'Please be alright Naruto-kun.'_ she thought as she jumped from branch to branch, with her speed it wouldn't take her long before she made it to his house...

**~Naruto's House~**

Naruto was just about to finish his training for today, the last part of his almost daily training sessions was a mock battle between himself and his clones.

Standing there in front of his clones, Naruto waited for them to attack. He had already defeated twenty clones to get to these last four. Gazing at these last clones, Naruto wondered when they would attack. As if reading his mind, the first of his clones rushes forth. It throws a punch at him but seeing it coming Naruto dodges to his right before he grabs the clone's extended right arm then he swipes his legs making him fall to the ground. Keeping his momentum Naruto takes out the beautiful blade from within its sheath that was resting on his shoulder from a red strap. It was an unusual nodachi with a red and black sheath but what made it unusual was its blade. It was crimson red and has a black serrated edge. A friend of his sensei the Toad Sage Jiraiya had created it for him. The name of this sword is Beni-Tsume and it was the greatest sword that the man ever created. It was a gift for completing his training and Naruto really like this gift. Not only was it a very beautiful sword, it was a gift he had received on his birthday and it was something he promised to treasure forever.

After discarding its sheath, Naruto stabs Beni-Tsume into the clone's stomach; the resulting damage causes the clone to disappear in a cloud of white smoke which had the effect of obscuring his vision of his surroundings. The remaining clones took this as their chance to attack, they rushed at Naruto from three different sides. They took out a kunai in each hand as they were about to strike.

As they neared him the clones stab at him, each one aiming for a different part of Naruto's body. As one of them was about to strike at his kidney area, Naruto grabs the clone's arm stopping him. The next clone went for his heart, noticing it Naruto pulls the clone he had in his hand in front of the kunai then he kicks the clone into it.

As he does the last clone swings right for his head but Naruto knew it was coming. He could feel this clone's chakra coming towards him. So side-stepping Naruto lets the clone pass by him before he slashes down horizontally at the clone's back with his sword. At the end of the strike the clone disappears and as it does Naruto remembers the last clone, he takes out a Chakra enhanced kunai before he launches it straight to where the clone is.

The impact with its fellow clone that disappeared after being stabbed in the back with this clone's kunai had knocked it backwards. Recovering the clone didn't have time to react as the kunai Naruto had launched strikes it in the chest and goes right through it. Soon it too disappears in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke had disappeared Naruto breathes out and relaxes as he completed another training session.

Walking over to Beni-Tsume's sheath, he picks it up before he places his sword back in. He then heard clapping behind him. Turning to see who was clapping, he finds himself a little surprised to see Tsume standing in front of the treeline. He hadn't noticed her arrival at all. He really must have been focus on his training to not have noticed her because he usually did notice her when came to see him. Gazing at her, he saw the smile on her face that Naruto found complemented her beauty which she was. Tsume was a beautiful woman, she has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, dark vertically slit-like pupils, sharp canine teeth and nails. She also had her clan's fang markings on her cheeks as well as over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick on full lips. She was wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of dark green flak jacket and a black long-sleeved shirt and pants underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She wasn't wearing the village's forehead protector. She had stopped wearing it after becoming a Tokubetsu Jōnin.

Her outfit highlighted her voluptuous body perfectly, her large breasts were hidden tightly behind her flak jacket and shirt, her juicy hips and plump ass were also hidden underneath her pants. All in all Naruto couldn't help but blush as he saw Tsume coming over to him.

Once she gets to him Tsume says with the same smile "Looks like you had a good training session Naruto-kun."

Nodding Naruto replies "Yeah thankfully I did." Something else he was thankful for was that his blush had disappeared. He could feel the heat leave his cheeks but it soon returned when his stomach spoke up.

It rumbled to life as it signaled his hunger. Hearing this Tsume chuckled before she says " Sounds like someone is hunger."

Blushing Naruto smiles before he says "Yeah I guess I am, must have been the training."

Walking towards his house Tsume says "Come on let's go inside so I can make you something to eat."

"Awesome it's been awhile since I had some of your home cooking Tsume-chan. What are you going to make?" Naruto asked as he followed beside her with a smile on his face.

"I'll make you anything you want Naruto-kun." she replies as they near his front door.

"Okay well can you make me some Hayashi rice. I love it when you make it."

Getting to the front door Tsume says "Sure Naruto-kun, I'll make that for you."

Smiling with joy Naruto opens the door and heads inside with Tsume right beside him...

**~Naruto's Kitchen~**

Now in his kitchen, Tsume was making his food. She had taken off her flak jacket so that it wouldn't interfere while she was cooking. In its place was a plain cream apron which she had bought long ago for the times when she cooks for him.

As she moved from one part of the kitchen to another, she was humming to herself. She was happy, she always loved cooking for Naruto. The three years he was away were a very lonely time for her, she missed having him around. She remembered when she finally saw him after he returned from his trip, she immediately hugged him and for a long time too. She had a hard time leaving him that night. She eventually ended up staying the night. Tsume blushes brightly as she remembers all the moments that happened that night and the next morning...

_**~Flashback: Five months ago~**_

_Just back from his three-year training trip, Naruto was now in his house. He had wanted to relax for today, to let the weariness from the trip home fade away but he wouldn't be able to. Not when he had a guest visiting him. Currently sitting next to him on the couch in his living room is his long time friend and mother figure Tsume Inuzuka. _

_Every since he returned home she has been with him, for hours now in fact as it was dark outside. Naruto had agreed to let her stay the night. He was more than happy to let her._

_Soon it was time for them to head to bed but before they would, Naruto and Tsume wanted to talk for just a bit. Tsume was telling him of the loneliness she felt while he was gone and her joy to have him back._

_"You know Naruto-kun, I really missed you while you were gone, I was really lonely but I'm glad you're back." she smile as she said this._

_Smiling as well Naruto replied to her "I missed you too Tsume-chan and I'm glad I'm back too so now you won't feel lonely anymore."_

_"Thank you." she replied as she blushed a little. _

_After that they felt that now was the time to go to bed. So Naruto and__ Tsume went up to their rooms. They both wanted to take a bath before going to bed._

_They both leave the living room and walk into the hallway and towards the stairs at the end of the hall. They go upstairs then walk into the hallway filled with rooms. Walking through the hallway they stop at the door in front of Naruto's room. This was the room she used when she stayed here. Opening the door they walk into a big bedroom._

_It has a king sized bed in the back, a cabinet and a drawer for clothes off to the left side of the bed, a door leading to the bathroom on the right of the bed and a window with plain curtains which looked out to the front yard. Upon entering the room Tsume walks over to her bed and picks up her sleepwear, next to it was her clothes for tomorrow. She had gone back home earlier to get her clothes. She didn't need to bring her sleepwear since she always had some here. _

_Seeing her get her clothes Naruto says "I guess I'll leave you to take a shower in peace."_

_Turning to look at him, Tsume smiles before she says "Ok thank you Naruto-kun."_

_With that Naruto made his way out of the room. As he does so Tsume walks over to the bathroom and heads inside after opening the door..._

_~Naruto's room~_

_Later after Naruto had taken his shower, he hears a knock at his door, sitting on his bed he looks over at the door before he hears Tsume call out to him._

_"Hey Naruto-kun can I come in?"_

_"Sure you can come in." he replies._

_Opening the door, Tsume walks in with a smile on her face as she spots Naruto on his bed. As Naruto watched her enter, he found himself blushing, she looked so beautiful and sexy._

_A white towel was resting on her head, her brown hair was still wet from the shower she had taken. She was wearing a white colored camisole that didn't constrict her large breasts and grey sweats that seemed comfortable to wear. Something that Naruto took note of almost immediately was how see through her camisole was. It drew his gaze almost from the beginning. _

_'N-No way I can see Tsume-chan's breasts!' Naruto thought as he gazed at her chest. His blush grew brighter by the second. _

_Tsume noticed his gaze and his blush 'Naruto-kun is blushing...I wonder why?' she thought to herself before she followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. It seemed that the water from her wet hair had made her camisole wet which in turn caused it to become see through, Now her breasts were in full view since she wasn't wearing a bra._

_Tsume blushed even as red as he was before she placed her arms over her breasts to hide them. She then says in a slightly shy and embarrassed voice "D-Don't look Naruto-kun!"_

_This snapped Naruto out of his staring, as he did as she asked, he turned his head before he says "I-I'm sorry Tsume-chan! I didn't mean to stare it's just...I couldn't help it." he said the last part in a slight whisper but with her hearing Tsume could hear it clearly._

_"What do you mean you couldn't help it?" Tsume asked him with a curious tone in her voice._

_'Crap! I forgot she has better hearing then most people.' Naruto thought to himself as he flinched._

_Seeing him flinch, Tsume moves closer to him before she asks again "Well what did you mean by that Naruto-kun?"_

_Looking up at her, a blushing Naruto felt trapped and unable to figure a way out of this predicament. He knew lying was not the answer especially since she knew what he said already. So unable to thinking of anything Naruto told her the truth. _

_"Well you're very beautiful and sexy most of the time so it was hard for me not to stare especially now."_

_Hearing this Tsume blushed before she smiled 'It's been a long time since someone has told me that.'_

_Walking over Tsume sits down next to him before she looks at him and says "Thank you Naruto-kun. You are the first one to tell me that in a long time."_

_"Well you should hear it more often since its true." Naruto replied truthfully as he looked at her._

_Feeling touched by his words Tsume smiled sweetly before she did something that shocked Naruto. She leans over and kisses him on his cheek near his lips. It lasted for only a few seconds before Tsume pulls away and watches him as he stares at her with a shocked look on his face._

_Upon seeing this Tsume laughs before she lays her head on his shoulder._

_In response to this Naruto's shocked look fades before he also laughs and places his head on hers. They stay like this for a while, both just enjoying each others company..._

_~Next Morning~_

_It was a new day, the sun was barely creeping over the horizon. Its bright shining rays were just coming close to Naruto's window and soon his sleeping face. Naruto begins to stir, cracking his eyes open Naruto could see the bright light of the sun creeping up into the sky. Naruto starts to rub his eyes, trying to rub away the sleepiness from his eyes. _

_Groaning he tries to get up only to feel something heavy on his chest. He heard a groan coming from the weight on chest. Tilting his head Naruto looked to see what this weight was, his eyesight was blurry as he tried to see. After a few seconds his eyesight begins to clear, at first he could see something brown. He couldn't really tell what it was but then he saw that it was brown hair._

_'Brown hair? Why is there someone with brown hair on my chest?' he thought, his mind was trying and failing to figure it out.  
_

_ He then heard another groan then he felt this person shift on his chest, he saw this person turn their head a little, now he could see their face. Naruto became fully awake when he saw that it Tsume who was sleeping on his chest. _

_'W-Why is Tsume-chan sleeping on my chest? In fact why is she sleep in my bed?' _

_Looking at her Naruto forgot his shock as he became mesmerized by the soft, blissful expression on her sleeping face. It made her look so cute, he couldn't look away from her. _

_She looked so peaceful like that; it brought a smile to his face as he saw her sleep. He honestly felt that he could watch her sleep forever. Still he remembers something 'Crap I forgot I have to go report to Tsunade-chan today...I don't want to wake her up though.' he knew he couldn't skip this report but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to wake Tsume. Groaning in frustration he looks outside and sees that it was getting brighter. The sun was now shining through the window. He knew he would have to get up soon and that meant waking Tsume up._

_Sighing to himself he begins to wake her up, Naruto whispers "Wake up Tsume-chan" He gets no answer so he tries again._

"_Wake up Tsume-chan I have to go report to Tsunade-sama soon." That did it as a cute groan comes from her as she begins to wake up. Shifting so she could look up at him, Naruto could see that her eyes were still half closed. _

"_Good morning Naruto-kun" is all she says as she stares into his eyes, chuckling Naruto couldn't agree with her more "Good Morning Tsume-chan." _

_"Umm Tsume-chan not that I don't mind but why are you sleeping in my bed not to mention on my chest?"_

_Looking at their current positions, Tsume blushed a little before she says "Well last night after we talked, I asked you if I could sleep with you in the bed and you agreed...as for sleeping on your chest well it felt very comfortable." after saying this she slowly sits up but instead of getting off of him, she straddles his waist. The way she did it was unintentionally sensual, she didn't intend for the motion to look that way._

_With a blushing gaze, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her voluptuous form, how could he not. Tsume looked so amazing, the bottom of her camisole was riding up which showed her beautiful toned stomach. Her large breasts while no longer in full view so to speak, were still very pronounced, they rose and fell with every breath. _

_He could feel her plump ass on his lap, even through their clothes, Naruto could still tell that it was soft. Her small, soft hands were on her thighs as she looked down at him. For a few minutes they stared at each other in silence before Tsume spoke up._

_"I guess I should get off so you can get dressed." _

_"Thanks." Naruto replied as he watched Tsume get off him and sit next to him. Once she did Naruto got up and off his bed, he stretched out his tired body before he went to get his clothes so he could change. After getting them, he turned back to see Tsume getting off his bed and walking towards his door. _

_When she got to the door, she turns her head then says "I guess I'll go get dressed too. I'll see you downstairs okay Naruto-kun."_

_"Okay I'll see you when I'm done."_

_With that Tsume opens the door and walks out as Naruto begins to change..._

_**~Flashback End~**_

Sitting at the dining room table, Naruto and Tsume were talking after dinner. Their drinks were on the table in front of them, Naruto had a glass of water and Tsume had a cup of tea. As they sat side by side, they talked about Naruto's current training. Yet this was not what Tsume really wanted to talk about, she wanted to talk about what happened yesterday and how he was feeling. After all it was the reason she came here in the first place.

Naruto noticed this as he saw that she was not as involved in the conversation as he was. He could tell that something was on her mind though he didn't know what it was.

'I guess I should ask her what's on here mind.' he thought to himself.

"Is there something on your mind Tsume-chan?"

Looking at Naruto after he asks this, Tsume could see that he was curious so she says" Yes there is actually. I was wondering how you were doing after what happened yesterday?"

Naruto smiles softly as he puts his head down before he says "So you heard about that."

Nodding Tsume says" You were in danger Naruto-kun! How could I not have heard about it!" Just like with Tsunade and Mebuki, Naruto could hear the worry in her voice. It made him happy to hear it.

"I wasn't really in danger Tsume-chan. I was able to get away before anyone got close to me."

Looking down for a moment Tsume shakes her head before she looks back up and says" That maybe true Naruto-kun but that doesn't take away from the fact that you were still in danger. You could have been severely hurt or even killed!"

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto knew she was right. He had still been in danger and even though he had escaped without harm, it didn't change that fact.

"You know when I first found out what happened to you I was beside myself with worry, I couldn't help but think something bad had happened to you." she said softly as she looked back down and at the same time placed one of her hands on his right hand that was on his thigh.

"But nothing bad happened to me Tsume-chan."Naruto again replied softly as he places his left hand under her chin before he raise it to look into her eyes.

"Thankfully nothing did." Tsume says with a smile on her face before she hugs Naruto. She was truly thankful nothing happened to him. Naruto was suprised by the hug at first but soon found himself hugging her back.

Tsume continued then" You know I was so relieved when I found out you were alright that I was close to crying." She pulls away after saying this. Her eyes gazed at his, they were both locked on each other. Neither could look away or wanted to.

Just like with Tsunade, Naruto didn't like when Tsume cried. He had seen her cry before and It felt so wrong. He always made sure to help and cheer her up when she did start to cry.

"I'm grateful that you care so much about me Tsume-chan. Even if most of the villager don't think I'm allowed such a thing." Naruto says as he remembers the treatment he gets from the villagers.

Tsume as well remembers the treatment Naruto gets. She shows it too, she let's out a light growl which kind of caught Naruto off guard. He chose not to look like it though. He instead placed his left hand on hers before he squeezed it, feeling this Tsume stops growling and looks into Naruto's eyes. A blush appears on her face as she feels embarrassed by her actions.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Naruto-kun. I just hate how the villagers treat you." she says as the blush on her cheeks deepens in color a little.

Looking at her blushing face, Naruto had to admit that she looked so cute.

Chuckling Naruto says" It's ok Tsume-chan. I don't care what the villagers think anymore."

This was the second time she had heard him say this, the first time she heard him say it she wasn't sure if he really meant it because he had a fever at the time but now she knew he meant it. After what happened yesterday, there was no way he didn't mean it.

"So if you mean that then what about your dream about becoming Hokage so the villagers could accept you?" Tsume asks.

"Well while I still want to become Hokage... I'm no longer doing it for them. I'm going to do it for the few people who actually care about me. Plus I'm don't think they'll ever accept me even if their lives depended on it." Tsume could hear it, resentment and venom. His words were heavy with them both. Tsume almost couldn't believe it...almost. She knew very well that beyond his smiling face Naruto held a great hatred for the villagers and she hoped he never gave into it. She didn't want to see him change from the Naruto she knew and loved.

From then on Tsume avoided talking about the villagers or anything about what happened last night. She didn't want to bring it up again for fear of seeing more of Naruto's hidden personality.

Eventually after a bit of awkwardness, they got comfortable again and were talking happily. Soon enough though it was time for Tsume to go home, she wanted to go and make dinner for Hana.

They both got up from the table and walked over to the door. When they arrived at the door, Naruto offered to take her home.

"Care for some company on your way home?" he opens the door as he says this

"Thank you Naruto that would be great." Tsume replies with a smile and a nod as she walks out of the house.

Smiling as well Naruto closes the door behind them before they leave...


End file.
